


Big Bad Blanket

by Alpha_Sourwolf



Series: Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Band, Bets, M/M, No pun intended, Stiles singing, derek is hot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Sourwolf/pseuds/Alpha_Sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, do we have a deal?" Stiles asked the weirdly warm piano man.</p><p>"Yeah, we have a deal."</p><p>Or...</p><p>Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are college roommates at Juilliard School, Stiles for singing and guitar playing. Derek for piano playing. For some reason Stiles's room is always cold. I mean very cold. Derek for some reason has a lot of body heat. So what happens when Stiles strikes up a deal. Derek helps him keep warm, and Stiles substitutes for a guy in Derek's band who is taking care of his sick mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek! Except in college. I love singing and hope to go to Juilliard some day, so thats were I got this idea. Also from a fanart on Pinterest. Basically Stiles is laying on a couch and is cold. He asks Derek about how he has a lot of body heat since he's a werewolf, and Derek lays on top of him to keep him warm. Anyway, enjoy!

http://snowjuliet.tumblr.com/post/87300532586/pixiecherry-im-cold-too-c

"Where's the thermostat?" Stiles Stilinski asked his roommate on a cold winter night.

"Over there, near the fan." Derek Hale said, still practicing his piano, so his band, The Wolves, can play the new song at there gig in a couple days. Stiles knew Derek was at Juilliard for his piano playing. And Derek knew Stiles was here for guitar playing, but what the bearded 21 year old didn't know was that Stiles was also here for singing. And that's exactly what The Wolves needed, since there usual lead singer, Jackson Whittmore, had to go home to London to take care of his sick mother. The only reason Derek didn't ask Stiles was that he thought Stiles could only play guitar, boy was he wrong. Listening to Stiles sing is like going into a trance. His voice is smooth, but rough. Soft, but loud. Mean, but loving. It sent shivers down anyone's spine, even his father's. That's why Stiles was really at Juilliard, the school for the artistically gifted. At his audition he had sung and played guitar. They had loved both.

Stiles looked at the thermometer and went into a craze.

"If it's so warm in here why is it so cold in my room?" Stiles asked himself.

"You know, some people say your room reflects your personality." Derek said, still not taking his eyes off his computer, where he was now putting up an add for his band. They needed a lead singer, and they needed one fast. None of the guys could sing at all, except Jackson of course, but that just caused him to brag about it at any given opportunity. Now Stiles knew Derek had a band, but he had never seen them, and didn't even know what the name was, which had stopped him from from asking about it.

"Is that why your room is always dark?" he asks before grabbing his bag, to go to his job at a coffee shop. What had drawn him to the store was the open mic nights. He never played, but he liked listening to other people while he worked. There was this one band he liked a lot. They were called The Wolves. It was a band of all guys, all hot. But the one that got the most attention from the young Stilinski was the handsome man that played the piano. Now Stiles had never seen his face, but he had seen his ass in those tight, tight jeans. Stiles was so distracted by thinking about the mystery piano man, that he didn't hear his phone ringing.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Derek asked him, getting annoyed at 'Low' by Flo Rida playing loudly. Stiles quickly answers it, knowing it's his work. Don't ask why his ringtone for work is 'Low', just don't.

"You don't need to come in today. Danny, Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Boyd are all busy with studying for exams, so we're closing the shop today." Stiles's boss's voice rang through the phone. Stiles mentally cheered as he said he would see him the next week. And of course he doubted, no, he knew none of them were studying for exams. Lydia, Allison, and Danny could all ace their exams in their sleep. Erica and Boyd were smart enough, and they didn't really care, like Stiles did. Stiles was at Juilliard because of a scholarship. Which his father was more than happy for because they wouldn't be able to afford the expensive university.

Stiles dropped his bag, and plopped down next to Derek on the couch.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Derek asked Stiles, knowing he wouldn't be able to focus on anything with his roommate next to him. Derek noticed that whenever Stiles was near him, he could never concentrate on anything. He had realized, six months after he met Stiles, two and a half years ago, that he was is love with the sarcastic, pale, funny man. So when Stiles said he didn't have work that day, Derek knew he had to leave, or he would never get anything down.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stiles asked him, watching man with magical fingers walk toward the door.

"Band meeting." is all he says before leaving. At that answer, Stiles said a silent ok, and started to clean up the mess he had made the day before. But after a while Stiles gets bored. So he decides to make himself some warm soup, chicken noodle to be exact. But unfortunately, while Stiles is walking to the couch with his bowl filled up to the top with soup, he spills it. All over himself.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yells as the soup burns his skin. He quickly rips off his shirt and pants, which are now stained with soup.  
"Great, just great." Stiles mutters to himself as he cleans up the mess on the ground. After he wipes the floor clean, he starts a new load of laundry for his stained clothes. Stiles takes off his shoes, socks, and underwear before he climbs into the shower. He keeps the water at a colder temperature than usual, since his skin still slightly burns. Stiles loved taking showers. Not for the reason you're thinking, dirty minded people. He loved taking them because he got to sing. That's why Stiles always took showers when Derek wasn't home. To be honest, Stiles was a little shy about his singing. Okay, really shy about it. The only reason he sang for his audition was because thats what his mom had wanted him to share his music with the world. Claudia had died when Stiles was young, and he still had trouble with it. But whenever he sang, he felt pride swell up in his chest, because he knew he was making his mom proud.

His mom's favorite song to hear him sing had always been 'Hallelujah' by Jeff Buckley. She would always tell him that the song would always help him. In good times and in bad. He had even sung the song for the selection committee when he had applied for the school. It's good the women were sitting, because they all felt their knees shake a little bit. So Stiles's go to shower song was always 'Hallelujah'.

 

"Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music do you  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrough ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah" by the time Stiles had gotten out of the shower, the song was over. And then Stiles realized something. Derek was home.

****

"So that was a bust." Scott McCall, the lead guitarist, had said after what felt like hours of listening to awful singing. They all sounded like a cat heaving out a nasty hair ball.

"So, what do we do now?" Isaac Lahey, the drummer, said as they made their way to Derek's room. Now none of the bandmates had ever met Stiles, so imagine their surprise when they come home to 'Hallelujah' being sung by an oblivious Stiles. Once Derek hears it, he stops in his tracks.

"See, that's the kind of voice we need! Who is that?" Liam Dunbar, the bassist and the youngest of the group, asked.

"My roommates home, but I think he's just listening to the radio. He's a guitar player, like Scott." Derek said, waving off his band members. His bandmates nod and all sit on the couch, but get interrupted by Stiles coming out of the bathroom. In only a towel thats hung loosely around his pale waist. All eyes go to him. Well Derek's eyes go a little further down. His eyes slide over Stiles's pale, mole-speckled chest. He's always been skinny, but now Derek can see his abs. Scott gently nudges Derek's ribs, him being the only one noticing Derek eye-raping the pale roommate.

"Um, hi. I'm Stiles." Stiles says to the group, knocking Derek abruptly from his daydreams of the guitar playing master.

"Hi! I'm Scott, this is Isaac, Liam, and of course you know Derek." Scott says, out-stretching his hand to the boy who is a constant actor in Derek's dreams.

"Nice to meet you. I just wish I could have had more on when we finally met." Stiles says, making them all laugh. Stiles had left to his room and got changed quickly. When he came out he was wearing plain jeans, and a Batman shirt. They all got into a casual conversation, when Liam asked the question on his mind.

"So what radio do you listen to?" Liam asks, tilting his head slightly to the left, like a curious puppy.

"When?" Stiles asks, really confused about the younger boy's question.

"In the shower." Liam replies back, really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't listen to the radio in the shower." Stiles replies, confusion dipping into his voice.

"You don't?" Isaac asks. Stiles shakes his head 'No'. Now it's The Wolves turn to be confused.

"But when we came in, someone was singing." Scott says, more confused than any of them, which isn't that surprising. Scary, but not surprising. Stiles blushes such a deep red that Derek's afraid he'll burst into fire.

"Oh, you heard that? That was nothing. I thought Derek wasn't home yet. Thats only why I sang." Stiles says, letting it slip to the band members, and Derek, that he can sing.

"That was you singing?" Scott exclames. Stiles nods sheepishly. Scott waves his hand and all The Wolves crowd around him. After a bunch of whispering and nods, Scott turns toward Stiles.

"Welcome to The Wolves!" Scott says. Stiles is too stunned to speak. First off what he realizes is that, he's been checking out Derek when he sees The Wolves play. And second, why should he do them a favor.

"Woah, woah. I never said anything about joining your band." Stiles says, surprising them all.

"What! Why not?" Isaac asks, flaling his arms around.

"What's in it for me?" Stiles asks, stopping them from asking anymore questions. What was in it for Stiles?

"Can I talk with you for a second?" Derek asks Stiles. He nods and allows Derek to lead him to his room.

"If you join the band, I'll do whatever you want." Derek said, shocking both Derek and Stiles.

"You have to keep my room warm." he says. Derek huffs out air.

"And how in the hell am I suppose to do that?" Derek asks.

"I don't care how you do it. Just keep it warm." Stiles says.

"Okay." Derek says.

"So, do we have a deal?" Stiles asked the weirdly warm piano man.

"Yeah, we have a deal."

****

"That was awesome!" Liam said after their first show with Stiles.

"Hell yeah it was!" Stiles says, just as hyped up as Liam. The band members all part ways, except for Derek and Stiles. As they get home, Derek suddenly feels nervous. He's not sure if Stiles likes him, so if he doesn't Derek will have made a fool out of himself.

"So how are you going to keep me warm?" Stiles asks as he walks into his bedroom, with Derek following after him.

"Like this." Stiles turns around and sees a very shirtless, and a very pantless Derek walking towards him. Derek took off Stiles's shoes, jacket, jeans, and t-shirt. He pushes Stiles onto the bed. Derek lays Stiles on his side as he wraps an arm around the shivering figure. Stiles sighs in content.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek says as he kisses Stiles on the lips. Stiles kisses back ,but then pulls back.

"I love you too, Big Bad Blanket." he says before kissing Derek again.

This is all Derek's always wanted, and now he has it. And so does Stiles.


End file.
